conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Amra'a Legion
Wouldn't this unit be much, much smaller realistically? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) The unit has been around for 50+ years, its in a nation that requires everyone to fight for the state, and there are alot of Mulisms in Huria, especially of female Muslims. They are counted as paramilitary by Huria since its hard to get them to fight with the male unit, hence the reason the legion was formed in the first place. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:06, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Oh, and you can think of the legion as something of a cross-between the Peace Corps (Hurian-wise), and Selective Service. Most Hurians are required to serve, but since all-out war hasn't graced the site since 2008-2010, only a small number are required to serve. While the military can call on any and all Hurians to fight, only a small number are actually registered to actually serve in any capacity, in which the 700,000 reservists are counted. The number of total troops in Huria isn't the actual number of registered fighters, only those the military gives priority in regards to selection for combat. Think of it as getting the best fruits. The military techinally consists of all able-bodied men and women, but only the best are actually counted in regards to being a part of the military. While I, MC, and UP are registered in the military by way of selective service in the U.S., we are not actually counted as the three million total troops that make up the United States Armed Forces. The same applies with Huria. The reservists are just 50 million random people the military will definitely call on during a crisis, while the other Hurians are simpy there as spares. Sorry if this is overwhelming or confusing. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:26, August 9, 2012 (UTC) No, I understand, but my confusion lies with the active troops. I mean, 300k active Muslim women? That's a big number if you ask me. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) There are 15 million Muslim Hurians. The Barakat Army has half a million men in the paramilitary catagory. 300k Muslim women? Welcome to Huria my friend. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:41, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Made some number changes. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Didn't Huria/Mandinka ban Islam and kick them all out? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:09, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Didn't change that like two months ago and tell everybody to read it? --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:11, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::I am extremely busy, post college and busy with academy. Simple question, simple answer. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm sorry UP, but you clearly haven't been reading Huria. So with the upmost respect; in any other case, that simple question wouldn't deserve a simple answer. But for peace's sake, no, Huria did not ban Islam. I will elaborate on that in the near future, but I too I'm a very busy person. Now look, my answer isn't simple at all anymore. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:30, August 9, 2012 (UTC)